The Merlin Adventure
by The Mystic Avenger
Summary: I'm back, and once again, not only is the Doctor's timeline incomplete, but his universe is threatened by a runaway parallel timeline to be precise, a membrane, as described by string theory. Watch how we get our way out of this one!


**The Merlin Adventure**

By The Mystic Avenger

_It has been a very long time since I've been on a paratemporal assignment. This universe in its own right has required my attention. Most of my work has been trying to steer this timeline correctly and awakening logic and reason in people. Also, because part of that work comprised of a soft form of vigilantism, I've actually had to wipe out one of my adventures in the Doctor Who universe where I pulled the Doctor out of time and transported his Tardis to a certain timeline so that he might become Merlin. However, now that the timing points in both our universes have finally intersected, I was sent back to redo the Merlin saga and this time, to make it stick. Originally, I intervened by pulling the Doctor out of time just after he had dropped Martha home, but just before he crashed into his own Tardis. Now, the timeline is set just after he let Lady Christina de Souza get away. Enjoy! –Uthuriel._

Jim Brown collapsed on his back as he entered his apartment. He had had a tough evening prior and he was tired out. However, as he collapsed, he got that tingle which meant he was being called back to his home universe. Astral projecting, he thought, "By the Powers of God, I am the Mystic Avenger Paratime Angel Extraordinaire!" and proceeded to use the time globe to return to his home universe. When he got there, it wasn't a pretty sight. Being back in his true amorphous blob form as a Kanashuk, he could sense his fellows, bustling about all scurrying.

Heading up to one of them, he asked, "What's going on? Universe Sector 001 is never bustling with this much activity."

The Kanashuk, who identified himself as Asrael stated, "We've recalled all Kanashuk from the back to the home universe. There has been a major shift in timelines and membranes again, and so we've been attempting to call for all available members for volunteers to set the universes back on their proper courses."

"Show me the 11 dimensional grid," said The Mystic Avenger. As he got a sense of the gravitational bends in 11 dimensional space, he said, "I wasn't aware that Universe Sector 0075 had two separate membranes in its own parallel timelines."

"0075 Delta is not strictly speaking a membrane of its own, just simply a pocket of the 0075 membrane which has fairly similar laws, but is isolated from the rest of the 0075 paratemporal sheaf," said Asrael. "However, the isolated bubble has actually started intersecting with 0075 A which means that all the parallel worlds close thereto could wind up with their histories being wiped out courtesy of this isolated timeline overwriting them. Sound familiar?"

"I already gave my full report last time," said The Mystic Avenger. "Dalek Caan was an accidental byproduct of my redirecting the sterile neutrino beams coming from the source. I had no idea it was a reality bomb, and if Rose had actually been receptive to the telepathic messages I had been trying to send her, she would have wound up at the Tardis directly. But since the Rose who did receive them got shunted to 0075 Charlie, splitting off a new timeline, meaning that the original Rose had to hop parallel timelines all the while leaving the connections open for long enough that Dalek Caan could tap the extra gravitational energy to push through that bloody timelock."

"Well," said Asrael, "the God computer wants to send you to the timeline. We knew that because you had forced your human host into agnosticism you had shut down most of your temporal abilities, hence why we were doing the mass recall. Assuming we could find another volunteer with similar experience in that universe line. However, now that you're here, we've already taken the liberty of reinstating your retro-psychokinetic and other abilities to full. You've been assigned to Universe Sector 0075 to deal with this."

'Great,' thought The Mystic Avenger. 'As if terra in Universe Sector 0057 wasn't needing me along with the others enough, now I've got to deal with the Doctor again too.' He astral projected from his original body again, spread his two-fold set of wings, and activated the time globe.

"Time globe," he said. "Take me to Universe Sector 0075 A, space coordinates 1001014 from galactic 0 center, time coordinates 141 by 62 by 13 by Kanashuk calendar."

"Destination, confirmed," hummed the time globe. As he was enveloped by a flash of light, The Mystic Avenger found himself in a room surrounded by light. A female figure walked up towards him.

"Tardis," said The Mystic Avenger. "I didn't expect to see you here. I was under the impression I would wind up directly in the console room."

"The link between your universe and mine is severed," said the Tardis. "I pulled you here when I sensed your gravitational signature to confirm everything was alright."

"The higher power shut down the link," The Mystic Avenger. "Owing to difficulties in maintaining my paratemporal capabilities, they determined it would be the best for everyone concerned. How is the Doctor?"

"As well as can be expected," said the Tardis. "He has lost more than he realizes, and he has become a shell of his former self. He travels on his own now. He still helps out planets, but it seems that's all he does now. He thinks that by saving everyone, everywhere and everywhen, he can make up for everyone he's lost."

The Mystic Avengernodded. "I know that feeling of obsession," he said. "It's a pity I can't help him that respect. Unfortunately, I'm here on assignment to help him save his universe and all parallel timelines again."

"Then go help him," said the Tardis. "Oh, and a word of warning. If you EVER do something stupid like trying to open universal barriers uncontrolled like you did with Rose returning again, there will be no power in the multiverse to keep you safe from me. He will never know that you were the cause of him losing everyone, but you are to NEVER be that stupid again. Next time, check with me before you leave open a cross-timeline gravitational pathway in my area."

The Mystic Avenger rubbed his cheek. Normally, as an astral projection, such a thing wouldn't hurt. But since the Tardis and he were both in telepathic conference, MAN did it hurt. "Duly noted," he said, and disappeared in a flash of light.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Mystic Avenger reappeared in the Tardis console room where the Doctor was flipping switches and humming to himself. All of a sudden, the Doctor felt a prickle on the back of his neck and a faint tap on his shoulder. As he turned around, he yelled, "Mystic! My friend, it's good to see you again," and he lunged to give The Mystic Avenger a hug, which ended with the Doctor falling through, tripping over the grating and falling into the captain's chair. "Oops," he said. "I forgot you're incorporeal. It's been so long, how are you?"

"Can't complain," said The Mystic Avenger. "Unfortunately, this is not a social call. A parallel timeline in the form of a pocket membrane, is on its way to intersect with your universe. Unfortunately, the problem, as you know, is that even though it is attached to your paratime sheaf, the different physical laws of it could react badly with your universe and destroy most of the parallel timelines, yours included."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" said the Doctor. "Allons-y!"

The Mystic Avenger activated the time globe and a tendril of light was seen shooting from it into the main console pillar. "I'm already downloading the 11 dimensional coordinates of the membrane to the Tardis databanks," he said. "Owing to your Tardis's inability to travel universe cracks very well, and not to mention the damage that got caused with the last gravity pathway that allowed the universes to overlap long enough for void passage, I've programmed her to simply open a wormhole directly between the universes. That should be safe enough not to cause any damage."

As soon as he said it, the Tardis began to shake and swirl. After a few seconds, the Tardis landed with a thump. The Doctor promptly looked at the scanner.

"Well, it doesn't appear to different from planets I've been to," he said. "There's grass outside and its a blue sky. Shall we take a look?"

The Doctor and The Mystic Avenger walked out and to the doors. No sooner were they out of the Tardis, than were they surrounded by men on horseback, who looked very much like medieval knights. The Doctor promptly shut the door behind them. The lead man on horseback promptly drew his sword and said, "What manner of creature are you?"

"Creature?" asked The Mystic Avenger. "Wouldn't that be creatures, plural?"

"Who speaks?" said the lead man. "Do you consort with demons?"

"Hmm, Odd," said the Doctor. "They can hear you, but not see you. But only psychics and time sensitives can see you or hear you."

"Oh of course," said The Mystic Avenger slapping his forehead. "This universe must be similar to my own somewhat in that it has a stronger gravitational constant, meaning the lifeforms are more sensitive to gravitational and therefore psychic vibrations. However, not sensitive enough to spot me outright. Hang on. 4 by 1 by dash 6413." As soon as he said this, The Mystic Avenger promptly became physical, and flapping his wings, ascended and said, "Good sir knight, I am Uthuriel Rushenka, The Mystic Avenger, Paratime Angel Extraordinaire, and we have been sent by the Lord God Most High to help you in your time of peril. May I be so bold as to ask your name?"

"Indeed, sir angel, very well met," said the knight, who promptly sheathed his sword. "We are indeed in need of your help direly. For the treacherous and evil Morgaine has her heart set on destroying our beloved King and his queen and plunging this land into darkness by placing her son Mordred on the throne. I am Galahad and you are welcome here. Now who, may I ask, is your colleage?"

"I'm the-" the Doctor was about to say, when he was promptly interrupted.

"He is Merlin," said The Mystic Avenger. "He is a wise and benevolent wizard who will more than be able to help you in your time of need."

"Then come good sirs Uthuriel and Merlin, to the castle. For our Lord and Master awaits," said Galahad, and they all turned as The Mystic Avenger alighted and they walked towards the castle.

"Why did you introduce me as Merlin?" asked the Doctor. "There has to be some mistake. King Arthur died nearly a millennium ago."

"Just play along," said The Mystic Avenger. "If we are where I think we are, this has something to do with an incident you cleaned up about 3 of your lifetimes ago."

All of a sudden, the Doctor looked like a lightbulb had gone off. "You don't mean-"

"Let's just wait and see what this castle looks like," said The Mystic Avenger. "We'll find out soon enough if we're right."

After about half an hour of walking, they arrived at the castle. However, it was no ordinary castle, but looked much more like a spaceship of extremely ornate design. Entering onto a grey platform, they promptly dematerialized and appeared in a lavish control room/throne room. A rather thin man sat on a throne, looking almost anxious, with his queen on the other throne laying a hand on her arm trying to console him. "What news Sir Galahad?" asked the man on the throne. "What news of Tristan? And how close are Morgaine's forces?"

"They are but 14 leagues from here Sire," said Sir Galahad. "However, our trip brings good tidings, for strangers of incredible power have come to aid us in our hour of need. Merlin and Uthuriel Rushenka, meet his Majesty King Arthur Pendragon of the planet Britain."

"Planet Britain?" the Doctor asked. "So the world of men has stretched to other worlds then?"

"Very early on in our history," said King Arthur. "But how might you help us? I recognize you on the left as an angel of glad tidings, but how might this man in strange attire help us?"

"Merlin is a wizard," said Sir Galahad. "I and my knights saw him step from a box which appeared out of thin air."

"I trust Galahad Merlin," said King Arthur. "He has only ever spoken truth. You are welcome here and are welcome to give us aid. For surely you are both powerful enough to stop Morgaine's evil witchery. But enough of this talk for now. In the meanwhile, servants, bring food and drink for our guests and set us all a table. For now, while we may, we shall eat, drink and be merry."

As a page ran off, promptly another page ran in almost out of breath. "My liege," he said panting heavily. "There is a force of brigands coming over the hill. They all fly and are coming by the thousands towards us."

"Then we shall fight them off," said King Arthur. "Merlin and Uthuriel, you may yet win us the war before the day is out. To arms, men! To arms!"

As the knights came in with what looked like giant laser rifles, The Mystic Avenger yelled out, "Mystic Aikido Revelation, Activate!" at which a utility belt appeared around his waist, and he promptly drew a katana from its sheath.

"A new add on since I've last seen you?" asked the Doctor.

"I've always had this ability, Doctor," said The Mystic Avenger. "I've just never been in a battle scenario where I've had to use it."

At that moment, two guards came sailing across the room, and a dozen men came flying into the room. Behind them, in floated Morgaine who promptly alighted. "You will not defeat me this time, Artorius," she said, looking at King Arthur. "I will assume the throne that is rightfully my son's, and I will lead this kingdom to bring all of creation under my united rule."

"Fire men," yelled King Arthur. "As they fired, however, the light beams bent away at right angles from the men."

"Again, Artorius, you shall not defeat me," said Morgaine. "For I have finally, after years of study, have perfected my sorcery. I shall now assume the throne, as regent for Mordred, and shall proceed to conquer every world in creation." However, a little bluish white ball, appeared in front of them all, and opened a beam which appeared to distort the room surrounding Morgaine and her soldiers and suck them in. Morgaine fought against it with all her might. At that moment, The Mystic Avenger raised both hands and focussed his energy at the ball. After about a minute of intense struggle, with everyone else in the room not involved in the struggle tense on their toes, Morgaine and her men appeared to be sucked into the ball, and as the ball disappeared, The Mystic Avenger sunk to his knees.

"Have they been vanquished?" asked King Arthur.

"Not vanquished, relocated," said The Mystic Avenger, slowly getting to his feet. "That was my timeglobe. I used it to teleport them away from here to their last known location. Unfortunately, I've only bought us a small amount of time. They're back at that hill, and will probably attack again shortly in greater numbers. I must have time to confirm with Merlin about how to stop them."

"Very well," said King Arthur. "We will put our protection barriers at maximum and give you as long as possible to work up a solution."

At that, both The Mystic Avenger and the Doctor gave a bow and left the room.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

As The Mystic Avenger and the Doctor sat in a room that servants had already prepared for them, the Doctor shook his head.

"Mystic, I don't care what they say, that was NOT sorcery," said the Doctor. "The only way they could have come up with that was a space time manipulator. If I could just get back to the Tardis, I could fire off a counter-chronon stream to shut it down."

"I hate to say it Doctor, but in a way, it was sorcery, or more specifically, a very high manifestation of psychokinetic powers through gravity manipulation," said The Mystic Avenger. "Consider, this universe has a very effective mix of technology. The gravitational constant is stronger than your universe, but not as strong as mine. My race practically grew up in a sea of gravity, so we learned to manipulate gravity both biologically and technologically to expand its range, both in our universe and others. Without the sterile neutrino beam generators, our race would be virtually unable to communicate with other species or generate sufficient amounts of gravitational fields to allow a modicum of psychic power in non-naturally warped universes."

"So what are we dealing with then?" said the Doctor.

"Well," said The Mystic Avenger. "Strictly speaking, all she's doing is just creating a stronger gravitational field. However, the thing is that based on what I've been able to sense from the planet and from the way time flows here, this universe only has a gravitational constant 3 times stronger than that of your universe and the one my host body resides in, whereas Universe Sector 001 has a gravitational constant that is 8 times larger meaning a gravitational force 8 times stronger. So given her body mass, she might be able to actually influence some macroscopic objects, but even then, the way she turned the lasers away would require something more advanced than her body could generate or channel. So either she's found an unnaturally large source of gravity to tap, like a blackhole, or she's found a way to redirect the gravity of the planet in a localized setting."

At that instant, the Doctor jumped up like an excited schoolboy. "Mystic, you are a genius!" he said giving The Mystic Avenger a bear hug. "It's simple. If she's manipulating the planet's local gravitational field, that means that strictly speaking, she's weaker from a given direction. If you can use your psychokinetic abilities and that aikido thing you do to redirect her energy, just for a second, you could get her pinned to the ground or to a wall, just enough time for me to wrap her in a zero time field. The Tardis should still be able to pull that off."

The Mystic Avenger's eyes brightened and he smiled, "Yes, that would work," he said. "The only real problem is isolating Morgaine."

"Well that's the easy part," said the Doctor. "You just have to make yourself visible and run. She'll probably want to challenge you for a personal rematch."

"Good thinking," said The Mystic Avenger. "Let's go tell the King our plan."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

In the throne room, the Round Table had been brought out, and King Arthur and his knights were sitting at it holding war council.

"I don't trust these strangers," said Gawaine. "We know nothing about them, and they could be part of a trap Morgaine is setting for us."

"You weren't here when Uthuriel the angel made Morgaine's forces disappear," said Galahad. "If that wasn't a sign they were on our side, I don't know what is."

"Good sirs, you're both missing the point," said Lancelot. "From Galahad's report, the angel was extremely weak after transporting them away from here, and said he had to come up with a plan. They have been away for nearly 5 hours now, and our shields are getting thin from the bombardment outside."

"Then we will fight until the last man," said King Arthur. "We stand for Justice, Valour and Honour, and that will be enough to beat the evil of Morgaine."

"I don't think you'll even get a chance to show that Valor," said a voice. All faces turned to see a group of about 10 men enter the room. "Morgaine wages the battle outside, but we are to take you knights out so that Morgaine may have the pleasure of killing Arthur herself."

The knights lunged to fight the brigands, but were soon fighting on the defensive. Arthur himself joined the fight, and all 10 men were beaten, but just before the last died, he stabbed King Arthur clean through the heart. The King fell to the ground as, for him, everything slowly went black.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

As the Doctor and The Mystic Avenger walked down the hallway towards the throne room, they heard fighting inside and both promptly dashed to the door. Upon entering, they discovered King Arthur lying in a pool of blood, Lancelot, Galahad, and Gawaine leaning on their swords catching for breath, and all 10 of Morgaine's men slain.

"What will we do?" asked Galahad. "Our King is dead. Surely Mordred will assume the throne, and this glorious golden age of Camelot on our planet shall pass into darkness."

"Not to worry," said the Doctor. "We have a plan, and this just makes it easier. Help me lift him up. Do you have a suspended animation chamber on this craft?"

"We have a place where men may sleep for long periods," said Lancelot. "Good, help me take him there. I have an idea."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Once they got to the suspended animation room, they promptly put King Arthur in a pod to preserve his body.

"What now?" asked Gawaine.

"Simple," said the Doctor. "How does this ship run?"

"It runs on old magic, but we could never understand how to get it moving," said Galahad. "The history of this ship was one of the secrets that Uther Pendragon took with him to the grave."

"Runs on magic, eh?" said the Doctor. "Then chances are, this ship actually has sufficiently powerful shields and defences that if properly activated, could block out Morgaine effectively indefinitely. Place Excalibur in that sheath in the floor over there." The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver, pointed it at the ceiling, hit the button for a second, and then imitated a Scottish Accent, setting up control over the ships defences to his voice code. "Mystic, do you think you could set this ship on a trajectory out of this timeline and backwards through time, say into mine?"

The Mystic Avenger promptly focussed and communed via the timeglobe with Universe Sector 001. "I don't have enough ability to pull that off myself, given how heavy this ship is," he said. "However, Asrael, he's my contact for this mission, said that they could have the interdimensional tractor beam ready to set it for the given point of spacetime if I open a rift large enough to set it through. I'll need the help of the Tardis though."

"Do it then," said the Doctor. The Mystic Avenger went incorporeal to fly back to the Tardis quicker, during which the Doctor wrote a quick note for his past self, stuck it in pod with King Arthur's corpse, and promptly got the knights to leave the ship with him. He then activated the sonic screwdriver, and got it lifting off.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Back at the Tardis, The Mystic Avenger was in the heart of the Tardis as an incorporeal entity talking with her.

"What did I tell you about opening gravitational pathways or rifts?" said the Tardis.

"You said to check with you first so I didn't do something stupid," said The Mystic Avenger. "Look, you know as well as I do that this is necessary."

"A wormhole would work just as well," said the Tardis. "You're only risking greater damage to both universes by developing a general gravitational pathway for the universes to overlap with."

"Look, Tardis," said The Mystic Avenger. "If we do it your way, Morgaine will simply follow through the wormhole, and worse yet, there is a very real possibility the wormhole might end up at the wrong spot. I'm still weak from that bout a few hours ago and there is a very real likelihood I could guide your systems wrong. Do you really want Morgaine free to wreak havoc on the primary timeline?"

"If you do an overlap, her wreaking havoc will be the least of your worries," said the Tardis. "You know as well as I do, the effects of a sudden shift in gravitational force universe wide."

"Alright then, compromise," said The Mystic Avenger. "We use a very slight overlap. This way, the universes are barely touching. The ship can get through, but we can use a negative matter beam to block the universes from overlapping at any other point."

The Tardis thought about the solution for a minute. "Done," she said.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

As the Doctor ran out and the ship began to lift off, he and the knights were surrounded by Morgaine's men. "Now we finally have you. Tell us where Artorius is!"

"Now see here," the Doctor said, stepping forward. At which point he was instantly stabbed by one of Morgaine's men. As he collapsed to the ground, he started to regenerate. No sooner did he start, however, then did The Mystic Avenger appear, and conduct a localized time reversal to reverse the regenerative process and heal him in the process. As the Doctor sat up, he said, "What happened?"

"You became too defiant again and got stabbed," said The Mystic Avenger. "Luckily I saw this and arrived to become corporeal just in time. Two seconds later, and you would have regenerated."

"Regenerated?" asked Galahad.

"Regeneration is a spell Merlin has," said The Mystic Avenger. "When he is in danger of death, he can completely renew his body, including changing his face. He can only do it a few more times though, and he should know better than to toss his last couple of lives away willy nilly."

Morgaine alighted and said, "It is no matter. I have you defeated, and you will surrender Arthur to me."

"No you have not," said The Mystic Avenger arising by flapping his wings. "In the name of the Lord God Most High I order you to surrender and yield unto his grace."

"I will not yield to an upstart like you," said Morgaine.

"Then you will be vanquished for rebelling against the Lord," said The Mystic Avenger, winking at the Doctor. The Doctor nodded and removed his sonic screwdriver.

At that moment, Morgaine arose, and a battle royale began. As the two of them focussed their gravitational powers at one another, they struggled, each trying to push the other back against the ground. While this was happening, the Tardis materialized. As the Doctor pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at it, he yelled, "NOW!" The Mystic Avenger's time globe appeared, and with the last of his strength, The Mystic Avenger barely pushed Morgaine against the ground. At that moment, a beam came out of the light on top of the Tardis, and pinned Morgaine to the ground.

She chuckled and said, "Do you really think that stopping time will hold me? I who command the forces of nature will get out of this easily. You have not beaten me."

The Doctor laughed. "It wasn't intended to. We put King Arthur in suspended animation, and were just buying time until his ship could leave this universe. Look, there it goes now." As the ship began to lift off, The Mystic Avenger had the time globe open a rift, and King Arthur's ship flew out of sight.

As the rift closed, Morgaine yelled, "No," and broke free of the zero time field, and started to fly after it. However, just as she reached the rift, it shut closed.

She turned to face the others, was about to order her men to destroy the remaining knights, The Mystic Avenger and the Doctor, when The Mystic Avenger's time globe hovered over the Tardis. He drew the energy directly from the heart of the Tardis, and once again, opened a wormhole to teleport them away.

"You have not beaten me, Merlin and angel," she yelled, as she and her men were sucked into the wormhole. "Mark my words, the next day we meet, it will be your last!" At that, she and her men, and even Mordred, who had tagged along, disappeared.

"Where did you send them?" asked Lancelot.

"They wanted to find the ship, so that's precisely where I sent them," said The Mystic Avenger. "I simply opened a wormhole, directly through the universal overlap, and they popped up right where the ship was. Morgaine will still be able to draw on her powers and any interdimensional beings she can contact though. Unfortunately, now that this overlap between universes is made, it's small, but it's permanent. But at least Galahad, you can go through and stop them now in a universe where they ought to be a bit weaker."

"Actually, Galahad isn't my real name," said Galahad. "I lied to you initially because I was afraid and didn't trust you. My real name is Ancelyn."

"Well then Ancelyn, perhaps we had better send you after them so they can't do any more harm," said The Mystic Avenger. "With that bloody suspended animation bit, they're likely to wind up believing that Arthur will return in Britain's deadliest hour or something like that. You know how rumors are." With that, he opened another wormhole and sent Ancelyn through.

"Well, it's time we were off," said the Doctor. "It was nice meeting you all."

"Thank you for your help," said Lancelot. "Our king may be dead, but Camelot and Britain still live on."

"As long as there are those like you to defend its ideals, it always will," said The Mystic Avenger. The Doctor and The Mystic Avenger then turned, walked into the Tardis, and it dematerialized.

As the Tardis began its wormhole trip back to the present day, the Doctor said, "So what do you mean universal overlap?"

"Well," said The Mystic Avenger. "The original threat from that timeline was that it was headed on a natural collision course with your timeline. Now the two timelines could have done one of two things. They could have overlapped, or they could have broken into each other. The overlap would have caused a sudden surge in gravity, causing everything to lose its orbit and be slowly sucked into the pocket membrane. The breaking in would have resulted in both universes rupturing and exploding, much the same way that dimension jumping through that rift you guys fought off could. "

"And I take it we dealt with that problem?" asked the Doctor.

"Come on Doctor, you are well versed in M theory and hyperstring theory as I am," said The Mystic Avenger. "The multidimensional tractor beam is a wide spread beam, which means that when it hit the ship, it would have knocked the universe in the same direction as the ship. Then all I needed to do was slightly redirect its gravity, and cause a very small overlap. Enough for some of the gravity to get through, but not all of it. From there, the tractor beam would have pushed the ship clean through into your timeline, leaving it for your 7th self to find, and completing your own personal timeline in the process. Either way, a couple of universes preserved, and a personal timeline completed. That's my mission over with."

"Well, that's that then," the Doctor said, turning to flip random buttons and levers on the console.

"Oh don't be like that," said The Mystic Avenger. "You know as well as I do that I can't stick around. I currently have two bodies which are waiting for me, one human and one Kanashuk. And if I leave the human one in a meditative or sleeping state any longer, people are going to think its gone into a coma, meaning a devil of a time for me to complete my mission there once I've returned."

"Alright, alright," said the Doctor, somewhat irritated. "I always lose them," he muttered to himself.

"Hey, you haven't lost me," said The Mystic Avenger. "You just don't have need of me right now. I'll pop back when you need me most. But right now, you have a universe to explore, and I have a body to go back to. See you later." With that, The Mystic Avenger disappeared, and awoke in his body, stretching as if he had awoken from a long nap. Too bad his body always ached after a trip like this.

_Notes: _

_The sterile neutrino is the 4__th__ hypothetical neutrino, which supposedly interacts only via gravity. According to string theorists, if this particle were actually found, it would be evidence for extra dimensions and parallel universes in the form of membranes. According to some solutions, it would also be evidence for warps in the bulk surrounding this universe which would allow gravity to flow backwards through time by taking a shortcut through the bulk in such a way so that when it reentered our membrane, the gravity would appear to have violated the theory of special relativity and flow faster than light. Based on these predictions and the current debate about the sterile neutrino's existence, not to mention that besides the parapsychological micro-psychokinesis experiments, the only thing that has been demonstrated to influence the rate of radioactive decay is a shift in strength of gravitational field, demonstrating the theory of relativity by causing a time dilation, for the purposes of this story, and as a working hypothesis, I propose that ESP and pk are at the micro and weak level in this, and the Doctor's universe (both have similar physical laws) and that the dimensional warps, allow for sending and receiving of gravitational signals, hence telepathy, precognition and clairvoyance (a hybrid of the two) and micro and retro-psychokinesis, by sending very small amounts of gravitons, maybe, or maybe not, connected to sterile neutrinos, through these dimensional shortcuts, so that they could reach over great distances, or backwards through time, and influence the rate, weakly, of a radioactive decay or electronic noise random number generator. _

_As for a sterile neutrino beam or an interdimensional tractor beam, these would simply be coherent lasers of this type of neutrino, effectively generating an artificial gravity field. The stronger the beam, the more sterile neutrinos and the greater the number of gravitons (the hypothethical carrier particle for the gravitational force) generated, and hence the stronger the field._

_Negative matter is a hypothetical substance which would allow one to transverse a wormhole or effectively repel objects in much the same way that gravity pulls them together. The properties of negative matter are supposedly that it has negative energy, and falls up under a gravitational field. Like tbe sterile neutrino, it has not directly been seen yet, but unlike the sterile neutrino, has not shown a shred of evidence for its existence._


End file.
